In order for it to be possible to machine workpieces with micrometre accuracy, for example on a machining centre, said workpieces, because of material expansion as a result of a change in temperature before machining, have to be brought to the defined basic temperature of the machine before a machining process can be started. Before the workpiece is analysed, too, for example before the measurement with micrometre accuracy on a coordinate measuring machine for potential adaptation of machine tools, it has to be brought to a defined basic temperature of the machine.
Nowadays, the workpieces, which frequently come from pre-machining processes, for example cleaning, at temperatures of up to 60° C., are introduced into the facilities for further processing or into upstream rooms at the same temperature and are stored there, depending on component size, wall thickness and material, for up to 24 hours until they are processed further. In the course of this, the workpieces gradually consistently take on the defined temperature of the environment.
However, this causes a time delay between the pre-machining process and the machining process or measurement. Production release can only take place after temperature equalization has been ensured. Otherwise, there is the risk of rejects being produced in the time until the measurement result is available. Furthermore, there is a large space requirement for storing the cooling workpieces. Moreover, these are not available for further machining steps until they have cooled fully.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device and a method which allow more rapid cooling of workpieces.